Untamed Heart
by MindlesslyDevoted
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATING! Renamon is lonely for the company of another... but what happens when that other person is a HUMAN?


"Untamed Heart"  
  
=A Renamon fanfic by *JLL* aka magickmistressimpmon= Renamon, Terriermon, and other digimon kids (c) digimon ppl, Hitori-kun is (c)me ^-^ Well, heres the first chapter kiddies! enjoy! ^-^ Deadicated to Sarah- who waited for this WAY too long! ^^; gomen!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
A soft, spring wind swept through the treetops- birs twittered as if they were raising the sun itself. It started like anyother day, nothing was out of the ordinary. The wind eventually reached the sole occupant of the tall treetop, ruffling her snow-white ruff around her neck. One white-tipped ear twitched alertly, catching every sound. Sky- blue eyes gazed out onto the city, watching the people emerge from their homes and begin their day. Her sun- yellow coat shone in the moring glow, bathing her with a golden light.  
  
"I think I'll go out exploring today." She said to herself. "I need to define my boundaries."  
  
The sliding door glided open below her, and the red- haired girl stepped out, still in her striped pajamas.  
  
"Good morning, Ruki." She greeted the girl, her tamer.  
  
"'Morning Renamon, how long have you been up?"  
  
"Not very long." She replied, easily leaping to the ground. "I'm thinking of going out today, is that alright with you?"  
  
Ruki smiled. "I'll only call you if i need you- and even then only in an emergency."  
  
"Thank you, Ruki. I will see you laterm then." The slender fox digimon vanished from view.  
  
The girl smiled to herself, and went back inside, to get herself ready for the day.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The cooling wind whipped her long silky tail out behind her like a flag.  
  
"A perfect day for this." She sighed, jumping to the next peaked roof. She paused, for a moment, just letting the cool, sweet springtime air seep into her.  
  
"Rena-chan!" A loud, overjoyed voice called out to her. She turned just before a small purple and white blur attached itself to her leg. "I'm SO glad to see you! I need somebody to play with!"  
  
"Culumon..." She said, gently. "I don't have time to play today-"  
  
"-You're busy? Where you going?"  
  
"-Well-"  
  
"-Can i come?"  
  
She paused, debating on the right thing to say, without making the situation worse.  
  
"Listen, i think i heard impmon asking for someone to play with earlier... Why dont you go visit with him...?"  
  
The little one paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Sounds fun! Plus, he sounds all funny and makes weird faces when he'd mad!"  
  
She laughed. He wasnt her faveorite guy in the world, but there were much worse monsters then the little purple deamon. I just hope he's in a semi- decent mood... or else he might give culumon a battering...  
  
"Bye-bye! Ill come see you later, kay?" The petit digimon fluffed out his ears and took flight.  
  
She couldnt help but smile.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Hitori!!!"  
  
The dark haired boy jolted awake.  
  
"Hitori! You are going to be late for school if you don't get going!"  
  
"Yeah!" He yelled back, tossing back the covers. He blinked the sleep out of his deep brown eyes, and got himself to his feet.  
  
Iv'e been sleeping in a lot lately... he thought to himslef. It's not a good habit to get into, considoring i need to get up early every day anyway....  
  
Hitori was a runner, very lean and athletic- so he got to school early every day so he could practice. He was good natured- had a lot of freinds- but sometimes became quiet and widthdrawn. No one really knew why, but sometimes he became this way without warning.  
  
He hurriedly combed his unruly spikey locks (they stuck out in every direction anyways) and grabbed his black bookbag.  
  
"G' moring mom" He mumbled through clenched teeth  
  
"Hitori finnaly awakes!" His father chuckled, going back to the paper.  
  
He snorted, and jammed a heavily-buttered piece of toast in his mouth. "Ha Ha real funny." He said around his mouthful.  
  
"Your hair looks awful i hope you know..."  
  
"Shut up! Youre to talk!"  
  
His older sister laughed. "Have fun at school, booger-butt!"  
  
Hitori snorted in annoyance, and dashed out the door.  
  
God, i wish someone understood me... he thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A bird twitterd somewhere nearby. Renamon's long legs dangled over the sturdy tree branch, as she watched a bunch of children go off to school. They were all so happy, smiling and giggling with their freinds- and in most cases, their boyfreind or girlfriend.  
  
"Humans seem to be happy togeather like this..." She mumbled aloud to herself. "How strange... It's almost like they need to be near eachother all the time- judging by the way they cling to eachother..."  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?"  
  
"Hm?" She spun around quickly.  
  
"Hiya!" The long- eared digimon chirped.  
  
"Terriermon...?" She blinked, feeling her cheeks redden. He diddnt see me watching those humans- and say all of that, did he?! God, i hope not... She thought.  
  
"You lookin' for someone?"  
  
"No, not really... Just enjoying the morning."  
  
"Nice, huh?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
The two fell silent for a moment, the only sound being that of the humans walking and chattering beneath them.  
  
"So um... you doing anything today? Going anywhere- with- any- one...?" His voice trailed off slightly.  
  
Renamon blinked. What exactly is he leading up to...? She wondered. C-could it be...?  
  
A solid cracking sound was heard from underneath. The branch she was perched on promptly snapped off, and the ground rushed up to meet her as she fell 10 feet. Her impact with the concrete was broken- however- by a lone boy.  
  
"OW! Geez..." He muttered a few choice swear words. "What was that for...?"  
  
Renamon could barely breath- a human- he was going to see her for sure! 


End file.
